


Prehistoric Love

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds herself trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly with only a group of Hominids for company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prehistoric Love

The anomaly had closed behind her only seconds after she'd gone through – she was alone. Connor was supposed to be behind her, but for some reason he had hesitated and they were separated by millions of years.

Connor's dating calculator had indicated that this era was 3 Million or so years from home; and as she looked around, Abby could tell this was very different to the Cretaceous era that she had spent a year living in with Connor. She wished she'd paid a little more attention when Connor had been babbling on about the creatures they would find here – she usually didn't need to as he dealt with that side of things.

When it became obvious after about an hour that the anomaly was not going to reopen for a while, she had to make some decisions. Did she stay here and wait or did she go in search of some shelter and water just in case she was going to be stuck here for a while? The gathering storm clouds answered her; she needed to find shelter nearby so that she would still see if the anomaly reopened. After walking for some time, she eventually found a series of caves carved naturally into the cliff face surrounding what looked to be a fresh water lake. This would be perfect!

She knelt at the edge of the lake and drank her fill; the ice cold water was refreshing and would keep her going for a few more hours. She splashed some onto her face and then sat up. That was when she spotted them; a group of human-like figures across the other side of the lake. Abby guessed they would be some sort of hominid – not quite human but beyond the ape stage in evolution. As long as they kept their distance, she would be OK. She would also be able to take her cues from their behaviour – if they ran, she would run too. This place had to be safe though, it looked like this was where they had settled and that was good enough for Abby.

The rain was heavy and lasted for what felt like hours. Abby sheltered in the cave, checking the horizon for signs of the anomaly reopening whilst also keeping half an eye on the group of hominids. She had no idea if they were friendly or not, but she didn't fancy finding out the hard way. When the storm had passed, she thought about moving back towards the anomaly site but night was beginning to draw in. Experience in the Cretaceous had taught her that the creatures that moved in the night had heightened senses and they would attack her before she'd even realised they were there. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly afraid. Alone, she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible to try and get a few hours sleep – another thing she had learnt in the Cretaceous was that tiredness led to mistakes that could cost your life.

Morning brought sunshine and warmth, and Abby awoke feeling renewed but a little stiff from being laid in an awkward position all night. For a moment, she forgot where she was and turned to look for Connor. He wasn't there, and Abby had to choke back a sob. Would she ever see him again? He was probably frantically trying to work out how to reopen the anomaly right now and that thought was a comfort. She stretched her legs and decided to see if she could find something to eat nearby, and that was when she spotted him.

He would have been about 6 foot tall if he was stood completely upright; his drooped and hairy body still resembled their ape-like forefathers yet he had human-like qualities. He was young; probably an adolescent, and seemed to have strayed from the main group. He sniffed the air and eyed Abby curiously, like he was trying to work out of she was something to fear or not.

"Hey," she said softly, crouching down and holding out her hand palm upwards. She'd seen the keepers at the zoo approach the apes in the same way. She was wary because she knew young males could get quite aggressive whilst they tried to establish themselves within the group, and whilst he seemed quite placid now he could easily turn. He sniffed her again and then reared up, exposing his chest and making himself look as large as possible.

Abby backed away, thinking he was about to attack her but then she realised that this was some kind of mating ritual. His cock was erect and stood out thick and heavy; it would have been at least 12 inches and it was already glistening. It was clear he was wanting to mate with Abby and she decided that was not something she wanted to happen. She tried to get past him, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the cave with her back to him.

Abby tried to scream and put up a fight, but he was too strong for her. She could feel his huge cock rutting against her backside and his frustrated grunts were turning to anger. He was not used to being impeded by clothing and couldn't understand why he was not able to penetrate her. His growls grew louder and more aggressive, and Abby feared he would kill her if he couldn't get what he wanted. She figured that the sooner he could enter her, the sooner this ordeal would be over.

With shaking hands, she slid her jeans and knickers down and stepped out of them, exposing herself to this animal. He thrust hard into her, making her scream out in agony – her pussy was not wet enough for this intrusion and his thick girth and long length stretched her to her limits. He pulled out then penetrated her again, and again, and again. Abby realised that she needed to do something to make this easier for herself, so she slid her hand to her clit and began to rub it vigorously. Her body began to tingle and she felt a flood of moisture. He was now moving in and out of her more easily and despite herself, Abby was beginning to find this a pleasurable experience. She found herself moving with him, pushing back as he thrust inside her.

Abby adjusted her position so that his cock would hit the neck of her womb with each hard stroke. Within minutes she was quivering and writhing against him, sobbing out expletives as pleasure and pain just blurred together. She never been fucked this hard and deep before and she loved it! She wanted more, and rubbed her clit harder whilst gyrating against his hips. Moments later, she felt the heat of his ejaculation deep inside her and her womb clenched to accept his seed. He continued impaling her hard, and Abby encouraged him to fuck her more as he filled her willing body.

When he finally released her and pulled out, Abby found she could barely stand. She collapsed against the wall, panting for air and just allowing his semen to dribble down her thighs. The young hominid moved away and then turned and began to growl. He then cowered and backed away. For a moment, Abby was puzzled, but then she realised what was happening. A second, and considerably larger, male had arrived. From watching them yesterday, Abby recognised him as the one the others were all gathering around – he must be the alpha male of the group, and he would not be happy that the young male had just mated with a new female. Whilst she no expert on apes and the like, she knew how this sort of hierarchy worked – it should be the alpha male that had the first pickings. Whilst it would be kind of flattering to have two males fighting over her, Abby didn't want to get caught up in a fight that could get very nasty and tried to slink away.

The alpha male saw her and blocked her escape route. He reared up to show his full height and dominance – he was extremely intimidating but also impressive looking. He was close to 7 feet tall with a firm body covered in the same thick, coarse hair that the younger male had. His cock was erect, jutting out from his body. It was thicker than her arm, and would have been at least 14 inches long, and the male's intent was pretty obvious – he was going to re-establish his dominance over the younger male by mating with his female.

There was little Abby could do; this creature was even stronger and more determined than the first. He pinned her down onto the hard, uneven floor on her back and crushed her under his weight. When his cock penetrated her, her scream could be heard for miles around. It was like she was being ripped in half; that enormous cock practically tore her as it impaled her and forced itself deeper and deeper inside her. She felt the tip push hard against the walls of her womb and she cried out, digging her fingers into the male's back hard. He responded by jerking his hips and he pawed roughly at the remainder of her clothing, ripping it from her body until she was completely naked. Abby had no idea if the hominids were evolved enough to understand sex as pleasurable, but she thought that she could at least try to guide him to pleasure her. She pushed his head to her breast and wriggled so that the nipple pressed to his lips. He took the hint and sucked at it whilst he began to thrust hard into Abby.

"Yesss!" Abby gasped. This was exactly what she needed. Her body felt like it was on fire, yet she didn't want this to stop. She spread her legs as wide apart as possible, determined to take as much of that wonderful cock as she could even if it hurt. She ground her clit against the coarse hair and moved with him – she was fucking him too. The sensation of his mouth sucking her breast was a strange one but extremely arousing. When he paused for a breath, she twisted so that he would suck her other breast and it would get the attention she craved.

Until now, the male had been pinning her down with his hands, but now he had moved them and was exploring her body. Abby supposed he was curious about her smooth, hairless body. The result was that his hands were all over her, grasping her roughly. Abby writhed; no man had touched in this way and it made her body tremble with an animal desire she'd never experienced before. This was probably the best sex she'd ever had; hard, deep, rough... it didn't get any better than this.

Suddenly he grabbed her hips tightly and began to thrust faster. A loud noise escaped his throat that Abby decided was somewhere between a growl and a yelp as his cock began to pulsate inside Abby's sore channel. She felt her body shudder as he came, his hot cum hosing her womb and flooding her. Again, she was being filled and her body was accepting his seed willingly; no matter how much Abby would think it was wrong afterwards she could not deny what her body wanted.

She was pushed aside like a ragdoll and the hominid left. He had got what he wanted and proved his dominance as the alpha male again. Abby felt somewhat dirty and used, but she knew she couldn't really expect him to hold her in his arms and whisper "How was that for you, darling?" He may have been her distant ancestor but they were still millions of years apart.

Alone, she gathered together the remains of her clothing and dressed herself as best she could. There was no sign of the anomaly re-opening and she was beginning to think that maybe she could be stuck here for some time. Perhaps given what had just happened that wouldn't be such a bad thing to cope with – she was in favour with the alpha male and whilst that remained the case, she could survive.

 

o-o

Three further nights passed. Abby was beginning to lose hope that the anomaly would reopen – and this time there wasn't even the possibility of stumbling across an opening device like Connor had in the Cretaceous. Unless Connor and the others could work out how to open an anomaly to the correct place; she was going to be stuck here for some time yet; possibly forever.

The group of hominids seemed to tolerate her being close by, but she remained very wary of them. They allowed her to share their food, which she took gratefully but she couldn't quite bring herself to eat raw flesh. She could quite easily have lit a fire, but she knew it would scare them and she feared they'd run away and leave her all alone. Loneliness was her biggest fear.

Her clothing had been torn when the alpha male had mated with her and it barely covered her now, but she still felt a need to wear it and keep some dignity. She needed to feel that connection to her modern life.

From her shelter, she had watched the group with interest. A couple of the females in the group had swollen stomachs. Abby couldn't decide if that was just their natural body shape or if they were pregnant. Mating was clearly a regular activity; the alpha male would have sex three or four times a day. He had his obvious favourites but he would mate with all of them at some point. When he'd finished, the other males were allowed their turn too. It was basically one long orgy, but Abby felt something was missing. The females didn't moan out in pleasure; there was no touching, no tenderness, no foreplay. It was purely about one thing – procreation. She wondered whereabouts in evolution that all changed; when did sex become an enjoyable experience?

After those first encounters, Abby had been left feeling dirty and disgusted with herself, but now she was craving more. Those cocks had been huge and it had been pretty damn good sex. It could be even better though. She figured there was some intelligence there, they had the capacity to learn – maybe she could teach the alpha male how to pleasure her at least? What did she have to lose?

She wandered over to the group who barely even battered an eyelid at her now. She had to show the alpha male that she was ready for him, so she removed all of her clothes and sat, legs apart, just a few feet away from him. Slowly, she slid her finger in and out of her pussy, circling her clit with her thumb. It wasn't long before she was slick with her juices and she hoped the scent of her arousal would send out the right message.

She was right. Moments later, he was on his feet and moving towards her with some speed. His huge cock was semi-erect and growing harder and thicker by the second. Abby also stood up and headed towards her cave, turning once to make sure he was following. He was holding his cock in his hand, pumping it. That was a positive sign; at least he knew about masturbation. There was hope.

She backed herself against the hard wall of the cave, looking him straight in the eyes and drawing him towards her. When he was close enough, she reached out and grasped his cock with her hand. She couldn't close her fingers around the thick girth and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs as she remembered how it had almost tore her apart when he had penetrated her before. He looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. She slid her hand up and down the shaft in the same rhythm he had been doing and she felt it pulse and swell. He let out a growl and pushed her hand away – Abby sighed. She had to be patient; this would be an entirely new experience for him.

Kneeling down, she took his shaft again and then flicked her tongue over the glistening tip. The size was intimidating, and Abby had her doubts if she would be able to give him a blow job, but she opened her mouth as wide as she could and curled her lips over the tip. The last time she'd opened her mouth this wide it was at the dentist! Her jaw ached and her mouth felt sore as she tried to take at least some of that wonderful cock into her mouth, sucking and licking him whilst her hand stroked the base of the shaft and her free hand moved to cup his extremely heavy balls and massage them. His growls turned to a strange grunting noise which pleased Abby – even if he didn't quite understand, he was experiencing pleasure. She poked her tongue into the hole at the very tip and tasted the precum forming there. Abby's began to groan herself, sucking and licking him and growing increasingly turned-on.

His natural instincts took over and he began to fuck her mouth. It was too much; that huge cock almost choked her and Abby had to pull away gasping for air. Panting, Abby moved back to lean against the rock and the male moved with her. Abby decided to teach him how to pleasure her now and took his hand. She guided it between her legs and holding his wrist she showed him how to move his fingers across her slit, moving from her swollen clit to the sopping wet entrance of her pussy. After a few moments, he was doing it automatically so Abby took his other hand and guided that to the same place. She took his middle finger and guided it inside her pussy, letting out a loud gasp as it entered her. She showed him that she wanted him to move it in and out of her, and he started to do it. Abby grinned, he was an extremely quick learner.

She writhed into his touches; one hand rubbing her clit and the outer lips of her pussy, the other sliding in and out of her. The calloused, hard skin of his fingers sent shivers of delight straight through her spine; this was something she could get used to! A fire was stirring in her groin and she knew that it wouldn't take much more before she would cum. She gyrated against him, encouraging him to increase his pace and breathing hard as she edged closer and closer to orgasm. Then he did something that gave her even more hope that she could teach him the finer points of great sex; he took her nipple into her mouth and began to suckle it. He had remembered from the last time!

"Yesss, yess!" she panted. He was now sucking hard on her breast as his finger slid in and out of her rapidly and his other hand rubbed her clit hard. His hard breathing matched Abby's now and she just allowed him to continue, her head beginning to spin and her body starting to twitch. Moments later, her orgasm swamped over her. She whimpered and groaned, riding out the wave for several minutes.

Now she was ready to have that huge monster of a cock inside her again. She pulled his hands away and placed hers on his hips, drawing him close. She wrapped her legs around him and braced herself for when that wild instinct kicked in again. It didn't take long; with a growl he was inside her. Abby screamed out as he penetrated her deep and hard; it hurt like hell despite being incredibly wet for him. As he withdrew, Abby adjusted her legs to try to open herself wider for him. Again, he thrust in hard and she screamed out, grabbing handfuls of the hair on his body and digging her fingers into his flesh. The third thrust felt even deeper but now the pain felt good and she wanted it even more.

"Fuck me!" she begged, knowing full well he wouldn't understand but was past caring. Every muscle and nerve inside her was twitching in response as his thick shaft moved increasingly faster inside her stretched channel. Abby alternated between sobs, gasps, screams and moans as one orgasm rolled into another and another. The walls of her pussy clamped onto his cock, rippling around it as he rutted her harder. By now, she was like jelly. Every inch of her body was engulfed by an intense orgasm that seemed like it would never end. "Fuck me, fuck me!" she whimpered, helpless and completely at the mercy of this male and his relentless pounding.

Finally after what felt like hours, his hips jerked and he growled out loud. Abby felt her womb clench as his hot semen flooded her. He stilled himself, his cock head pressed against her cervix as his seed pooled inside her and Abby sobbed. He pulled out when he had completely emptied himself and for a moment stood looking down at Abby. She tried to connect with him, staring into his eyes and hoping he'd see something that would make him stay. But he simply slunk away, leaving Abby in a heap.

-o-

Some hours had passed when Abby was awoken by something just outside the cave. She tried to stand up to go and investigate, but the muscles in her legs would not lift her. Her insides were sore and she ached; moving was painful. There was an uncomfortable stickiness between her legs too; sooner or later she was going to have to drag herself to the lake to clean herself.

Somehow, she managed to crawl along the floor to the entrance of the cave. It was starting to get dark and usually the hominids would be settling into their own shelters by now, but Abby could make out the familiar shape of the Alpha Male moving towards her. He seemed to have some difficulty walking, and as he got closer she could see that he was injured. His right thigh had a large, open cut on it. Abby supposed he'd been injured whilst out hunting for food. She felt sorry for him and the sorrowful look in his eyes reminded her of Connor when he tried to battle through an injury.

She had no idea why he'd come to her, but she ignored that and concentrated on trying to tend to his wound. He growled at her as she tried to clean the wound with some fabric from her tshirt but she kept him calm, soothing him with her soft voice. His breathing was hard, almost laboured, as Abby did what she could for him. The wound was deep and ideally she should have been stitching it, but with nothing around she could use, the best she could manage was to patch it over with some strips of her t-shirt material.

Once patched up, Abby moved away and smiled. She saw him gaze at her with his large eyes and she couldn't help herself. She straddled his lap, sinking down onto his erect cock until he was completely buried inside her. She gyrated her hips and gasped out, feeling his cock pulse and grow inside her; she wanted him and he wanted her and they fucked each other. Their slow and steady movements drove both wild and soon Abby was moaning out loud riding that monster cock whilst he gripped her hips and thrust up into her, growling out his own pleasure.

Abby was so close to orgasm now, her aching channel was convulsing around that cock, milking it and drawing him ever closer to his orgasm too. She guided his thumbs to the swollen bud of her clit and screamed out. Her womb clenched in readiness to accept his hot, fertile, seed and she felt his hips jerk; it would only be a matter of moments.

Suddenly, there was an angry roar and several grunts. The Alpha pushed Abby away and stood, fully erect and chest expanded. Three other males had entered the cave, nostrils flaring and drool hanging from their mouths. All had recent wounds to their bodies and Abby suddenly realised the situation – there had already been a fight; the Alpha hadn't been injured hunting he'd been hurt fighting. Now it seemed these other males were back for more. She cowered in the corner of the cave, hoping to not be seen.

The fight was bloody and violent as each male battled to show his supremacy. Abby couldn't bare to watch; she hated this side of wildlife. She knew it was natural and it was how they did things, but she couldn't help feeling sick and scared. There was a loud whimper of pain and Abby peered through her fingers. The Alpha was on his back, blood pouring from several wounds on his body. His chest heaved once and then was still.

"Nooooooo!" Abby sobbed. He was dead. The other three males were now fighting each other, determined to show why they should now be the Alpha of the group. After several minutes, one turned and noticed Abby for the first time. Fear hit Abby; she didn't like the look he was giving her. She'd been one of the old Alpha's favourites and that would either mean they'd kill her too, or use her to claim as their own and show they were now Alpha. She tried to slide away and escape, but her aching body would not move fast enough.

The male grabbed her and immediately thrust his cock into her from behind. The force sent Abby crashing to the floor and she sobbed as the thick, long cock fucked her sore pussy hard and fast. Her breasts scraped against the hard floor of the cave as he rammed into her; they were sore and began to bleed as the skin was rubbed raw. She prayed he would cum quickly and leave her alone, but one of the other males dragged him off her and shoved his own cock into her. More hard pounding followed as this second male tried to prove he was the dominant male. She was then dragged away by the third male and he penetrated her with deep, hard thrusts too.

This continued for some time; Abby was tossed around like a ragdoll and being fucked hard but getting no pleasure or release. Her body was exhausted and she couldn't put up any resistance. They fucked her relentlessly, one after the other, in various positions whilst they grew increasingly aggressive with each other and with her. They pawed and grabbed at her roughly, scratching and bruising her soft, hairless skin. One cock even entered her ass at one point, making Abby scream loudly in pain. Then another cock entered her pussy and somehow she managed to cope with them both inside her at the same time, although she was convinced she would pass out.

Finally, one of the males had her pinned against a rock with his cock buried deep inside her and the tip pressed against her womb. He managed to fight off the other two and Abby sensed it was all going to be over at last. He came, filling her with his semen. It seemed this was his declaration that he had won and the others slunk away. Abby's body shook violently as she had no choice other than to let him cum inside her. He held her down to stop her thrashing around and just pumped his juices into her for several long minutes.

When he finally released her, Abby expected him to just toss her aside and leave but she was wrong. He picked her up and began to carry her out of the cave. He took her to his own cave and threw her into a corner. She belonged to him now and this was to be her new home where she would be his sex slave. His huge cock was already hard again and he was moving in for another go. Abby whimpered; her sore cunt was not going to take much more of this. As he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, Abby wriggled and grabbed his cock, guiding it to her ass instead. She pushed back against him, sitting in his lap as his thick cock forced itself into her tight entrance. Biting down on her bottom lip, Abby moved with him as inch by inch he sank inside. Twelve inches of solid cock stretched her, straining her tight muscles to their limit.

His hands pawed her, and for the first time since this new ordeal had begun she felt a tingle of pleasure. She took his hand and shoved it between her legs so that a couple of his fingers entered her pussy. She found that if she moved with him, it was easier and actually rather good. They fucked for several minutes, and Abby panted and gasped whilst the huge cock pounded into her backside.

His growls grew louder and his treatment of her rougher; but Abby enjoyed it more than she could ever have imagined. When he finally exploded into her, Abby screamed and then passed out from the intensity of the orgasm that swamped her body. It would be morning when she woke, sore, aching and tired... but somewhat satisfied and beginning to think that maybe being stranded here wasn't so bad.


End file.
